Typically, mobile devices operate within a service infrastructure that requires synchronization of application data between a mobile device and a server. The types of applications that may be developed for use on mobile devices span a wide range, and can include, for example, electronic mail (e-mail) applications, calendar applications, task applications, contact applications, memo applications, and others. This list continues to grow as an increasing number of applications are being developed specifically for use with mobile devices.
It may be observed that these applications have certain common requirements and features. For instance, there is typically a database (e.g. a table) that is maintained on the server side, and a corresponding database that is maintained on the device side. Generally, a mobile device application is required to synchronize the data in these databases, and display data correctly on the mobile device.